One sentence challenge  the collection
by FieldOfEternalSnow
Summary: One sentence drabbles written for the KakaNaru community on Lj. They contain humor, sadness, love and everything in between. Rated M since some of them are dirty.


These are one sentence drabbles that were written over a period of time for the KakaNaru community on LJ. The challenge was to write a story from the word prompts using only one sentence and I've mostly succeeded thus far.

X.X-On to the show-X.X

**Sunshine**  
Kakashi always thought of himself as a mere shadow next to Naruto's sunshine, not because they really did look like night and day but because, just like the shadow, Kakashi honestly believed that he couldn't exist without him.

**Regret**  
The only regret Kakashi had about his relationship with Naruto was how it sucked all the enjoyment out of reading his favorite books,  
because fictional romance just didn't compare to the actual thing.

**Desire**  
Kakashi slowly slid his hand over his lovers body and towards the object of his desires, but before his fingers could reach the orange book, his hand was swatted away and a low voice told him he really didn't need fiction when he had the real thing in his bed.  
**  
****Death**  
The day they told him that Naruto had died in action was the day that Kakashi realized that all it really took to destroy your hopes and dreams, to crush you so utterly you thought your own life had ended, was one small sentence uttered regretfully by a nameless stranger.

_(no torture he had ever had to endure had hurt so damn much.) - The (not so) left out part I really wanted to cheat into the end of the sentence._

**White**  
Naruto really should have known that when Kakashi said he'd look good in white that the man hadn't been referring to the hokage robes he hoped to wear in the future, but he kind of had to admit the wedding dress didn't fit him as horribly as he thought it would.  
**  
****Road**  
Naruto didn't mind if Kakashi got lost on the road of life, just as long as it was a road they could travel together.

**Rain**  
Standing there he really did have to admit that he liked the rain because it always manage to wash away everything; the dirt on the street, the dust on the houses, the blood on his Anbu uniform and, eventually, the freshly carved name of his lover on the memorial stone.

**DOOM**  
People could laugh all they wanted at the idea but Kakashi really had found out that you actually could smell doom coming, and it smelled like the half burned, half soggy goo of the last noodle pack he'd tried to make for Naruto just before the blond came home from a lengthy mission.

_(Don't ask me how you can both burn and over boil something... but believe me when I say I've managed to do it) '-_-_

**Family**  
Other guys could complain all they wanted but Kakashi would win this argument hands down everytime, because no matter what other guys had to deal with they didn't have Iruka as an in-law.

**Licking**  
Kakashi shuddered, his sole eye staring trancefixed at his lover, and as Naruto's tongue licked up and down sensually, the white substance ocationally leaking down from his lips and on to his hand, he couldn't help but think he'd do anything to be that icecream right now.

**Surprise**  
Saying he was surprised would have been a vast understatement when he woke up the next morning and found that the silver haired man was still there, but then again he was slowly learning that Kakashi never did what you expected him to.

**Wet**  
As the water from the bucket poured over him, the bucket having fallen to the floor after hitting his head, and he heard Naruto start hollaring with laughter Kakashi thought he really did need to start inspecting doors before he stuck his head inside... especially if the room already occupied Naruto.

**Summer**  
Kakashi hated summer with a passion after he started going out with Naruto, because it was the only time of the year when the boy wore practially nothing at all and then refused to be touched because it was "too hot".

**Complaining**  
When Naruto's complaints eventually turned into incoherent moans an whines Kakashi finally relented, stopped teasing him and sank himself blissfully into his lover.

**Mask**  
The first time Kakashi saw Naruto smile and apologize while someone cursed and yelled at him for something he hadn't done was the time he realized that he wasn't the only one wearing a mask.

**Dreams**  
Lying there in the grass with those strong arms so casually holding him, like it had become so natural that it wasn't even planned anymore, Naruto realized that he no longer had to dream about a better life because he already had everything he'd ever wanted and more.

**Purple**  
Naruto had tried not to laugh, really he had, it was just... how were you not supposed to laugh when your infamous boyfriend, who by the way had nearly complained Naruto to death about how this was way beneath a jounin to do, came back from being a substitute teacher in Iruka's class with neon purple hair?

**Cracked**  
Just like most couples Kakashi and Naruto had some cracks in their relationship but Kakashi was especially concerned about the one on the wall behind their bed that kept getting bigger and bigger for some reason...

**Stubborn**  
Kakashi used to admire Naruto's stubborn "won't-stop-until-I-succeed" way of training, but when they started dating and Naruto used the same stubbornness to learn in bed Kakashi's admiration rose to new levels.

**Excuse**  
Oddly enough Naruto was the only one who didn't yell liar when Kakashi excused himself from being late by saying he'd been waylaid by a cute little fox who wanted to lick his lollipop.

**Fierce**  
Kakashi was not easily scared, being a famous ninja and all, but when he was met with that fierce glare he decided that some battles weren't worth fighting, put down the last cup of noodles he'd been planning on eating for breakfast and slowly backed out of the kitchen.

**Arms**  
Naruto had a slight panic attack one morning before his sleep induced mind realized that the extra pair of arms had not sprouted out of his sides during the night but actually belonged to the man spooned up behind him.

**Muffled**  
Naruto often wondered how, with two masks on, Kakashi's voice didn't sound more muffled.

_(Seriously though.. has anyone here tried wearing a mask for any length of time? your voice get's all muffled and your breath tends to heat up the mask annoyingly and Kakashi supposedly wears 2.)_

**Embarrassed**  
Well, Kakashi couldn't say he was embarrassed exactly when the wall in their bedroom collapsed leaving their bedroom open for anyone to see but he really would have liked it if it hadn't happened at the exact moment Iruka was walking by.

**Leer**  
How a person could possibly leer with only one eye would forever amaze Naruto but somehow Kakashi managed.

**Squish**  
Squish was definitely _not_ a sound Naruto wanted to hear when he stepped into his shoes because it told him, a split second before he felt the yucky wetness seeping into his socks, that one of Kakashi's dogs had gotten overly familiar with it.

**Breathe**  
Kakashi crawled through the debris on the battleground towards the still form of his lover hoping and praying to any god that would listen that he was still breathing.

**Sleep**  
He knew it annoyed him to no end but the reason Kakashi always asked Naruto if he was sleeping was that he was deathly afraid that he wasn't.

**Fragile**  
Naruto took the fragile hand in his and thought how funny it was that no matter how much they could survive even famous ninjas like him and Kakashi would never survive time.

**Crooked**  
When Naruto finally saw Kakashi's face he was pleased to notice that he didn't have beaver teeth or fat lips but rather, that he had a slightly mischievous and crooked smile that fit his personality perfectly.

**Spiral**  
He was falling, falling, falling, down an endless spiral of past mistakes and future obligations and the only time that it ever stopped, the only time he was on solid ground, was when he had a tight hold on him.

**Fur**  
Well that really did explain the hair was the only thing Naruto thought when he noticed that Kakashi's shampoo was designed for fur.

**Blue**  
Kakashi had never in his life seen the same color blue and he often wondered what kind of genetics it took for Naruto's bruises to turn that color.

**Abduct **  
After Naruto disappeared when a blur of green, blue and silver ran passed them Kiba gave himself a few seconds to stare in open mouthed wonder at the spot his friend had been standing at before he forced himself to think about something other than just exactly what the perverted Jounin would be doing to his friend now that he was home from his month long mission to the Fire country's monastery

**Back **  
His only regret, after they'd both been run through with the same sword, was that they had been fighting back to back when it had happened and there was no way for him to catch one last glimpse of his lovers face before their life ran out.

**Blatant **  
Kakashi very often conveniently forgot to mention things but the only time he had blatantly lied was the first time Iruka had asked him if anything was going on between him and Naruto, not that it had done him any good because apparently Iruka was better at catching liars than Ibiki himself.

**Solo**  
Naruto really didn't understand why the Hokage even bothered naming it solo missions anymore because they both knew that even if he was briefed on it in the most secret and secure location or handed mission scrolls that would self destruct after he'd read them that Kakashi would still find a way to implement himself as his partner on it.

**Laugh**  
Naruto had always laughed off his troubles and worries and he tried to, when they handed him his lover's broken and bloodied hitai-ate and told him he would never be coming back, but he couldn't do it and all that came out was a broken sob.

**Sign**  
The week Naruto learned the ANBU sign language was the same week Kakashi stopped looking at him at meetings because there really was a limit to how much sexual innuendo he could take before he'd grab the younger man and take him right there in front of everybody.

**Voice**  
God that downright sinful voice was pretty much the only thing that could make Naruto go hard in 0.2 seconds flat, which was the reason Naruto decided that, right after this meeting was over, he would make an official decree that under no circumstances would Kakashi be allowed to make a report, or even a small comment, when Naruto was standing in front of a room full of very observant ninjas.

**Escape**  
It wasn't until Kakashi had thrown himself out of the second story window, rolling in the mud after landing and then running practically naked to his apartment to save his sorry ass that he realized that he could have escaped by just teleported out of there, but then again he'd dare anyone else to think clearly seconds away from Iruka finding them in a compromising position with Naruto.

**Point**  
The shouted "You" and a finger pointed at him was the only warning Kakashi got before the crazy chuunin launched himself at him over the mission desk and as he got screamed at while his head was repeatedly banged against the floor he still couldn't help thinking that Naruto was worth it.

**Splutter**  
Kakashi had never spluttered in his life and quite frankly thought he never would until Naruto turned to him at practice and, in an unusually serious tone, asked him when he was going to stop pussyfooting around and just fuck him already.

**Poke**  
When Naruto had said he wanted to poke him Kakashi had, quite understandably, thought he'd meant something entirely different than being poked with a kunai so Naruto could get his blood for a new jutsu he was developing.


End file.
